My power, my curse
by Seitook
Summary: A man his axe and his dreams.. Prologue is up..
1. Prologue

How I wish i owned it...

* * *

Prologue

It was over 20 years ago that the air nomad Avatar defeated the Fire Lord and put an end to his and his nations 100 years of violence. People from the three nations (yes, even the fire nation) rejoiced on their newfound freedom from war.It was when families, who were seperated by the war were brought back together.

Though that came at a price, for that was when the Avatar ended. Aang, out of exhaustion died as well during the fight. What makes this even more mysterious was that no more new avatars came out.  
The water shamans reported no child bearing the avatarian traits. It was feared that the avatar cycle had ended.

Outraged, the Water Tribe launched a fierce pre-emptive against the Fire Nation. They believed that the cycle ended because of the airbender genocide commited by Sozin some hundred years ago. They came swiftly and quickly overwhelmed the port cities and colonies of not only the Fire Nation, but the Earth Kingdom as well. They came saying that their actions were justified and that taking over Earth Kingdom territories was best for all. They said that the Fire Nation was the real enemy ,and the colonies were a way to ensure saftey among both nations.

The Earth Kingdom did not buy it. "Those expansionist pigs!", remarked the newly appointed Earth Regent Long Feng."They clearly have THEIR best interests and it won't be long till they declare war on us!" Feng added.

War now raged throughout the Three Nations and was turning out to be worse than the 100 year war. All seemed lost, casualties were heavy from all sides. Various cities were destroyed. Many key people including Waterbending Master Katara, Dragon of the West Iroh, Fire Lord Zuko and Earth Kind Kuwei among many others.

It suddenly became clear that the Avatar was needed in order to guide the nations and keep balance. This was impossible of course ,so the newly appointed Fire Lady Azula proposed a council. The Benders Council she called it, represented by three figures from the bending nations.

Everybody wanted to show off their best so they sent their most Elite Benders, for the Water Tribe it was Master Kohoku the new upstart who tied with the Legendary Pakku. The Earth Kingdom initially chose Toph BeiFong as their leader, but she dissapeared after learning of the announcement, so instead they sent out Liu Ran who was the top elite of the Dai Lee.The Fire Nation chose Azula and not surprisingly no one opposed.

Peace reigned again... or so they thought.

* * *

Be cruel but don't be mean... ...? 


	2. Bleak

Why can't I have it!?

* * *

Chapter 1 edited

"How long has it been two..three days maybe?" Ren said in his hillbilly accent while wiping his sweaty forehead.

"Shut up just keep hammering ,and it won't take much longer to pay the tax." remarked Ren's friend Hu.

They were in an earth kingdom mine which had absolutely no sunlight, and very little visibility granted only by one torch that was already on it's way on dying.

"All right all right. I just don't see the point in this ,breaking rocks? Don't they have their precious benders to do these here things for them" said Ren. "Wish I was a bender... hey Hu doncha wish you were a bender?"

"...No"

"Come on, wouldn't it be great if we could just go BAM!BAM! and break these suckers?" said Ren excitedly while doing some very bad Hung-Gar kata.

"Who put us in these chains in the first place! Who decided that we Non-Benders should pay tax just because we can't fight in the army and shoot dirt or... fling fire or even splash at other people!" Hu said angrily "Also weren't we placed here by those damned earthbenders while closing the door in on us?." saidan indignant Hu talking about the cruelty on which they were handled.

It wasn't like Hu, he had always been a guy who was indifferent to a point where he was almost emotionless.  
Hu just continued hammering away at the rocks with his big metal hammer.There was a certain animosity towards benders Hu always had. The room stood still in an awkward silence till Ren decided to break it.

"Hey Hu, are we really that inferior compared to them bending folk?" asked a worried Ren.

"Who knows?" Hu replied coldly.

The two kept on hammering for hours in a world where the only colors where the grays of the rocks ,the orange of the fire and a dark shade of red which was visible on the faces of two exhausted non-benders.

All of this has gotten Ren bored. Quite bored infact that Ren all of a sudden got up and knocked his hammer on the walls.

"What are you doing?" asked a puzzled Hu

Ren ignored Hu's question and just kept on hammering and hammering, until suddenly Ren cracked a hollow spot and opened up a big hole in the wall. Ren looked out of the hole and saw what looked to be a very dark maze lighted only by a few torches as well.

"Lookie here Hu!!" Ren shouted "Wonder you might reckon this thing is?

"Leave it Ren, just a few more rocks and were outta here." said Hu "I don't really need any more trouble."

"No way Hu, this like one of em' expeditions you know?" he replied impatiently "C'mon it beats staying here."

Hu reluctantly followed Ren through the opening in what looked to be a Catacomb. It was dark with only fleeting hallway torches giving any source of light. They made their way through the tunnel over mounds of fallen debree and past the rats who were scurrying down the stone floore which felt cool on their bare feet. They kept on walking through the catacomb until they reached a curious site.

"Doors?" questioned a curious Ren. "Big metal doors?" he added while going to them feeling the cold steel against his palm.

"I think we should head back, there's nothing to see here anyway."

Ren ignored his friends' warnings and proceeded to one of the big metal doors. As he opened the door and what he saw and what he felt were absolutely absolutely beautful. The warm and gentle carress of

"Sunlight." said a Raid who was ecstatic by the discovery.

Hu who was also a pleasantly surprised decided to take a look around. They were in a sort of balcony which overlooked A magnificent courtyard surrounded by the green grass and a few white rose-tulips. and in the middle is what looked like an arena which was slightly elevated and had the green Earth Kingdom insignia in the middle.

Then they heard the sound of Metal clanking up against stone in what sounded like a marching rhythm.

"Ren, I think it's one of them Earthbenders. We should hide." whispered Hu to his friend

Ren just nodded in agreement as they crouched behind a huge boulder opposite the location where the benders were coming out.

Three men in the typical green earthbending uniforms came out looking like royalty next to an old man with his ragged clothes.

"Hey Hu that's ma Pa!" asked a surprised Ren "Wonder what they're gonna do to him?"

The soldiers then placed a blindfold on the old manand stepped back quite a distance till they were about ten meters away.

"Hey Ren they're gonna..!"

"Ready!" shouted one of the benders as they got into their horse stances.

"Aim" shouted the bender again, as he stomped the ground and a boulder came out.

Ren then went into a mad dash trying to reach the man who was supposedly his father on time.

"FIRE!" shouted one of the soldiers as they punched a solid straight with their right hand.

After a few seconds, there lay not one, but two corpses sprawled across the arena whose red blood contrasted with the green surroundings.

A door was suddenly slammed opposite of them, "There's another one." remarked one of the soldiers as they set on to chase this man.

* * *

Review, come on be BRUTAL! But criticism please not flames.


	3. Fear

Has been appeased with earthbending powers given by the REAL creators.

Not Mine! (the show, not the fic.)

* * *

Chapter 2

Run, the only thing on Hu's mind wasn't the fact that he witnessed a murder of a stranger,neither was it the fact that in the very same event his friend died.  
What he had though wasn't really althought, it was an emotion. Moreover that emotion that he was feeling at that very moment was fear. The most ancient of emotions that was reinforced by the sound of the standard earth kingdom army boots running across the cold stone floor.

"They're gaining.", Hu thought to himself as he made a right at the next fork into another seemingly dark endless corridor.

It was then after he went through his third fork, while making a right at every turn that he realized he had no idea where he was going. He was running through hallways miraculously dodging every fallen pillar and pile of debree which have been unattended since the time that catacomb was used as a prison many years ago.  
allwith little to no visibility thanks to the little to non-existent light that was present.

After about his 12th right turn he realized that he was just running in circles as he jumped over a beam that was in the same position as another beam that he jumped 30 minutes ago. One thing that has changed though was the complete silence. He then realized that he no longer heard the sound of iron running through stone. "The guards have given up", he thought to himself, and in that same moment he fell to the ground exhausted and wept.He wept for the old man who seemed so defenseless at that time. He wept for his friend Ren, whom although he shared little in common had a very strong bond with. Above all he wept for himself.  
He wept because he now knew about death and it's reality and how close it came to him.

For so long he never quite thought of the subject, he was always quite indifferent to it, he thought it as one of those things that would never happen to him and only those around him. Hu never really did cry, not even at the funeral of his father Han who had been executed for treason five years ago. But, then again he was never close to his father. "How could a great and powerful bender like you, be the father of a son as useless as me!", Hu often shouted at him during their many arguements. One of the reasons of their utter hatred of each other was Hu's mom Ling.

It was about 32 years ago that Ling bore a child, her first-born named Hu. Ling loved Hu so much. She would take baths with him, walk with him in the parks and give him her food during dinner, which was a privelage not even her husband got because of Ling's extremely selfish behavior. This got Han very jealous and that jealousy would soon turn to anger. He would beat and rape her infront of Hu without showing any sign of remorse and not making any effort at all to reconcile with his family. Eventually the abuse would finally take it's toll on his mother and she died of sever hemmorhage. Hu never did feel sad however, even at his mother's wake. The only thing he felt with was anger toward his dad and anger toward the world who he used to believe should have protected us. That anger however was replaced with indifference during the time of his father's death ,but us quickly taking over again as he laid against the cold floor.

Yes, hate was taking over,although it wasn't the hate that he felt years ago for his father. Neither was it hatred for the Earthbenders who had recently killed his friend it was self hatred. "It's just like mom again isn't it!" were the words he wanted to scream only if he had the energy to. Yes, this anger stems from the fact that he knew that he couldn't protect the ones he loved without tainting a portion of his soul.

Hu, finally got up and tried to make his way back to the section where he worked. He saw his giant metal hammer then he went towards it ,picked it up and smashed the wall on tob of the opening that they crawled out of. He immediately went to sleep afterwards awaiting a new morning (if in fact he did wake up at morning. ) thinking so that he could get away from this hell.

* * *

Come on be Brutal, I dare you.


End file.
